Events Fever at Black Order
by Devil'sAngel'sDeath
Summary: Drabbles of D. Gray man x reader. You're a fever on one night. Who'll spend the night with you?
1. Merry Christmas with Allen Walker

Im terrible at English! Got it? Ok. Please enjoy

* * *

**Christmas Fever at a Black Order**

**ALLEN WALKER**

"Cold and hot at the same time... Is that even possible?" You groaned as you laying on the bed with a wet towel on your head.

"Haha, it's because you went on a mission with a skirt and forget your coat on the train? And then you caught a fever? " Allen laughed while holding a bowl of porridge. He blowed and moved the spoon to your mouth "Now, please sit up straight and say ahh~"

"S-Shut up..." You blushed and tried to sit properly on your bed. You opened your mouth and swallowed the warm liquid slowly.

"Hm, it's good, though a little bit salty. Did you do it yourself?" You asked curiously and surprisingly.

"Heh, glad you like it. And yes, Jerry helped me." Allen's face turned red and he gave you another spoon.

_Adorable..._ You giggled .

"Eh? What so funny, (y/n)?" Allen tilted his head aside.

"Nothing" you answered, shaking your head .

"If you say so."

Soon you finished your meal and gave Allen a weak smile.

"Thank you, Allen *cough**cough*" then you suddenly coughed violently.

"Are you ok, (y/n)?! Hold on, I'll ask Komui for some medicines."

"Wait, Al-" before you could finish your sentence, he already disappeared. You sighed deeply and closed your (e/c) eyes.

"Baka..." You murmured and fell into your thought.

_Should I give him?_

You pulled out your handmade stuffed Timcanpy, which is under of your pillow, and stared at it.

"Should I? No, _will_ I?" You asked yourself loudly.

"What will you do?" Allen suddenly appeared in front of the door.

"A-Ah, you came back!" You shuttered and quickly hide it away.

"Yeah, here you go" he give you a cup of water and few pills of medicine.

"T-Thanks" you accepted them and took the medicines. Then you putted down the cup.

"Did you take it?" Allen sat on your bed, next to you.

"Yes..." You said shyly.

"They're celebrating Christmas outside" Allen said sadly

"Eh? Why don't you join them, Baka?! Just leave me here, I can take care of myself!" You yelled, while pinching his cheek

"Ouch ouch, its hurt, (y/n)~ Anyway, you know why I hate Christmas..." He cupped his cheek, remembering some _events_ in his life

"A-Allen?" You said, collecting all your bravery.

"Yes? Ah, sorry!" he whipped his tears away silently that you didn't notice. But after all you can understand his feeling and his heart.

"I-I want to give you something! Here, Merry Christmas and I hope you like it!" You shoved into his hands 'your' Timcanpy and hide your face in your soft pillow.

"You... Made it for me?" Allen widen his eyes.

"O-Of course, idiot..." Your blushing face were hide, but he knew it. He just knew it.

"Pftttt-Hahahahaha!" Allen busted out of laughter and cried. Tears of joy and happiness. He hugged you tightly "I'm so happy, (y/n)! Thank you! I love you!"

You surprised by the sudden confess, but then you calmed down, you squeezed him back and said

"Mm, I love you too, Allen."

"Hey, (y/n), l-look at me" he cupped your cheeks with his big warm hands, he is blushing madly. Then he kissed you. His tongue is exploring every inch of your mouth. You melted in his hands, gasping

"H-How did you know a French kiss?"

"Hehe, well, Lavi kinda told me about that" Allen scratched his head sheepishly

_Hm, at least Lavi is useful now._

Allen stroked your hair gently and planted a kiss on your forehead.

"Good night, (y/n). You're so cute~"

"Mm..."

You thought about thanking Lavi tomorrow before falling into your dream. Then you heard a humming outside.

"Hm~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~ First come love, then come marriage~*hum*"

_Or maybe not._

* * *

Haha, hope you enjoy this~ and I need someone to do my betas~ I'm terrrrrrrible at English. Please?

Anyway, next will be Kanda, Lavi and Tyki. Well, except them, who you want me to do?


	2. Happy New Year with Kanda Yuu

Hi~ I'm back~ I really moved by your follows and review. Thank you very much!~

You all know about my poor English so I won't say that again~

Kanda is kinda...OOC

* * *

**KANDA YUU**

"Tch, why I have to stuck with you?" Kanda frowned as he sat on the bed in the infirmary.

"Heh, because you are the only one who injured on the last mission and I have a fever." You smiled sheepishly.

"So why is that has a thing to do with my bed is next to your?! And stop that idiotic smile of your!" He shouted loudly.

"Haha, calm down Kanda, it's not that bad~ Beside the other beds were destroyed due the Noah's attack~" you giggled, but you feel happy to be this close to him.

Then the door was opened and Lenalee walked in.

"Oh, Kanda-kun, (y/n)-chan, I bring your dinners." She put down the trays on the table: soba for Kanda and (f/f) for you.

"Thank you, Lenalee! I'm gonna dig now~ Itadakimasu~" you exclaimed happily, while eating your delicious (f/f). But before that you trailed your (e/c) eyes at Kanda.

"..." he remained silent, focus on his meal.

The atmosphere was awkward.

.

.

.

"So... why don't you join us for New Year party? It would be fun there." Lenalee said, broking the boring atmosphere "Nah, the nurse will be angry."

"Hn, I think we'll be ok, Lenalee. I prefer to be alone and Kanda seems like...not in mood now..." you forced a weak smile, took a glance at Kanda.

"Ok, if you say so... Anyway, Kanda-kun, don't harass our poor little (y/n)-chan here."

"Tch, as if." He clicked his tongue

"Haha, you shouldn't be so grumpy, Kanda~" you laughed

"Why do you care then?" He snapped back

"Because your my friends, duh?" You raised your eyebrow

"Only friends, huh..." He muttered so low that you couldn't hear it

"Hm? What did you say?" You asked curiously

"None of your business, Baka (f/nickname)." he answered coldly. Then you noticed that he put his tray on the table at the same time as you. Your fingers bruised together lightly. You quickly withdrew your hands back, your face reddened. Kanda noticed this and smirked coolly

"Hm, what do we have here?"

"D-Don't tease me!" You shuttered and lied down, faced your back to his face.

_EEEEEKKKKKK! HE NOTICED! What I'm gonna do? How can I face him?_

You screamed in your head, but then calmed down. You closed your (e/c) eyes and ready to hear Kanda's mocking words. You waited. Waited. And waited. You heard nothing! You turned around and saw a half-naked Kanda!

"OI! WHAT ARE YO-mpht" you screamed and Kanda suddenly placed his hand on your mouth

"God dammit! Shut your mouth up, Baka (f/n)!" he growled

"E-E-Erm, I-I'm sorry..." You shuttered, blushing madly "W-Why don't you wear a-any top?" You reached out your (f/d) and slowly drank it

"Tch, coz I'm hot, of course, Baka. Why do you ask?" He said annoyingly, then he smirked and said with a _dangerously low _tone "Or...you prefer seeing me like this?"

You spatted out your favourite drink. You coughed violently

_What the...? What's happening with him today? Weeeell, he does look handsome and beautiful... And those abs... Ack! I shouldn't stare him or else he would know that I have a crush for him. _

Suddenly Kanda asked after putting his shirt on, as if nothing ever happened

"Did you take the medicines?"

"Uh-uh" I shook my head

"Why?"

"They're bitter!~ I hate them~" you whined like a spoiled child

"Tch, Baka..."He sighed deeply and popped the medicines into his mouth.

"Heh? Oi oi oi! That's MI-chuuuuuuuu~"A pair of warm lips smacked on your. You blinked in surprise and frozed.

_Wha-What is he doing! What I'm gonna do?_

You panicked, but you know that you're enjoying the rough kiss.

_It's warm... And he taste like soba..._

Before you realize it, Kanda pulled out. He stared at you for a moment and looked away.

Again, silence...

"W-Why did you do that?" You shuttered, your face is bright red. He could see steam come out your face

"Haiz... Because you didn't want to take it, Ba-ka." He sighed and poked your forehead

"Oooowwwie~ B-But you don't have to do k-k-kiss me... No body know if I took the medicines or not..."

"But I know."

"Why do you care then?" You gazed at him

"..." He didn't say even a word. He stood up and sat next to you

"Eeeh?!" You startled. But before you could said anything, Kanda interrupted.

"The soba... Isn't taste like normal..."

"...So how does it taste?" You looked at Kanda hopefully, wanting to get a good compliment.

"It's too salty, the noodles are too thick or too thin."He said straightly

_Ack! Is it that bad?..._

You thought, looking at your bandaged hand.

"But... at least it eatable." Kanda said quietly, a light pink across his face. You stared at him and giggled

"What?!" he snapped.

"No, nothing. Glad you like it!"

"Heh, seems I was right. You made it, huh?" he crossed his arms.

"Are? You knew?"

"Of course I know, Baka! By how you looked at me before I eat my soba and that 'hopeful look' of your when you asked me." He paused

"Haha..." you sweatdropped.

_Is that easy to find out? _

"And how you stared at my body." He finished his sentence

"EEEEHHH?! Y-You knew!" You can feel blood rushed to your head faster than usually.

"Hm, so I came into a conclusion: you have a crush on me." He glared at you

"Hahaha... You knew it...too..." You blushed madly. It's no use to refuse it.

"..." Silence, again...

You gulped and asked

"Do...you like me?"

"No." He rejected you without thinking, he made your heart skipped a beat, almost broke into a million pieces.

"But... I do love you." He pulled you into his arm and kissed you. A wild one this time. He pushed you down and start unbuttoned his black shirt. You panted due the lack of air, gazing at him with questioning look

_Bam!_ The door opened and you saw red

"Yuu-chan~ (f/n)-chan~ Let's-" Lavi stopped when he saw your position. A shirtless Kanda is on top of blushing innocent you. Lavi immediately walked out of the room after receiving threaten glares from Kanda. The door closed and you heard a yell

_"Listen everyone! Don't you dare to step into this room, because Yuu-chan is making out with (y/n)-chan!" _

"Tch, Baka Usagi." Kanda growled, then looked at you with lustful eyes

**"I won't promise I'll be gentle. No one will hear or interrupt us, so fell free to scream."**

This gotta be a new happy and tired year for you. A New Year with your charming love.

* * *

*faint* Hah, I'm sorry, I can only stop here. I don't wanna destroy my innocent heart and brain. *nosebleed* A-Anyway, I've never wrote a lemon before, so yeah, I'm sorry.

Hope you like it and HAPPY NEW YEAR!~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIRANDA~

THE REST OF THE STORY IS UP TO YOUR IMANAGINATION~

Ok, 'til Valentine and White Valentine~ I'll bring Tyki with me next time~ Oh, nope after February 4, Wisely Birthday! Let's celebrate in next chapie!

*urg, this bad for my heart*


End file.
